The present inventor has originated designs which may be used in connection with decorative maracas, key chain, fobs, pens, Christmas ornaments and drink mixers. The present invention is directed at means for mechanically fabricating such articles.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,215 there is described a hollow musical instrument in the shape of an egg which is preferably fabricated by blow molding. As described in that patent, there have been known prior techniques for fabricating hollow shell structures using injection molded parts that are joined at a plane corresponding to the largest circumference of the shell.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technique for fabricating hollow plastic shells which have decorative color schemes.